imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:PuTRiangle/IMO House Idea:Revised
Hey everyone its Abby! Have you ever played IMO and got tired of training? Get tired of getting pkd and want to go somewhere you know the other faction can never reach you? Trust me, we’ve all been there, that’s why an IMO house is the way to go! As a player, I’ve been through those times that you just have enough of eventually and I occasionally get frustrated with a lack of cash, constantly having to sell stuff because of lack of storage etc. But this idea is the revolution and the end to these problems! This idea benefits collector of all kinds as well. Pet collectors, hat set collectors etc. you name it, there is something in this idea for you! We should all have a room to ourselves to build and design to our taste and likeness; with a choice of there it could be in the land of Inotia (ex. Innkeeper suite, Beach shack, Castle tower etc.) There on those maps, you just walk up to the doorway like you would the walk way to change maps, go through it and you are instantly in your own humble abode. There, you can have a piggy bank (to encourage you to save money if you’re trying to invest in an expensive item), a closet (to store your spare armor) a bookshelf (so you can store spare books and scrolls), and even a chest and/or cabinet (to store spare potions, quest materials and etc. items such as silk and bone. If you’re about to log off and your low on health and mana, go over to your bed and have your character lay down. While your away, your character sleeps and it will restore them to perfection J Collect pets perhaps? No room for them? Not a problem! With your brand new house, it comes with a pet play pen! Drag and drop spare pets from your characters inventory to the pet pen and voila! Your pets stay safe while you’re off on your adventure! (don’t worry, you can come back and switch pets later, they all need loved) Like the pets, with each update, the GM’s could add new furniture in the platinum shop for us to purchase, They could come in boxes that are randomized like the pet eggs so you could get any piece of furniture from a bed to a chair, along with enchant scrolls, hearts etc. like a pet egg box. Another way the game makers could make money from this is selling the “innkeeper’s suite key” or “beach shack key” or “castle towers key” in the platinum shop. The only reason I bring up the game makers making money off this idea is because, let’s face it, there wouldn’t be pets probably if they weren’t making money off of it. But with the house idea, it shouldn’t be that too costly. Possibly 99 plat for a key and starter pack set like the bt starter pack, then the update boxes be the same price as a pet egg box, no worries J Though, if you don’t want to purchase the furniture from the bt or plat shop, there is a solution to that too! New quests will be available to allow you to craft your own furniture depending on what you bring to the npc. Ex. You bring 20 pieces of bone and some old cotton cloth, you can craft an old bone chair. Another idea that comes along with the house plan is this; Have you ever wanted to “party” a group of friends and actually want to have a party?? Well this is the solution to all your worries! With the house, it will include a new feature similar to a summon but it pops up on your screen as an available action once you are in your house. Once you click the action key it will say something like “who would you like to invite?” Then, you insert the name of the player and, if they accept, they will be summoned to your room where you can hang out and throw a real party J The number of players allowed in your house depends on your house size though, same with closet space. The answer to that you may ask? House upgrades will be available and will come in sizes small, medium, large, x-large, and supreme (or the names could be more imo related such as, soldier suite and commander’s quarters) As you can see, no matter who you are there is some way you can benefit from this idea, If you have any questions, concerns or comments post them below. If you would like to see this plan put into action in the future, please feel free to click the link in this sentence and sign my Petition. Or, click this link below: IMO House Petition! *For those of you that may not agree with this idea or do not want your own house, that is fine by me. But, if you understand the fact that there are dozens of players that are willing to give them a try, then please sign the petition. Not for yourself but for the players and myself that do want this. Because my issue with people going against this is that this is completely optional to a player just like a pet. You do not have to have a house. It is not going to be forced upon you, you will simply buy the key if you are interested. Or, if the Gms end up making houses one day and there is no purchase needed and you just have a house, that doesnt mean you need to ever use it or go into it. See where im coming from? If you dont like the idea, it wont affect you. But please, think about signing reguardless. Thanks for your time. [[ADMINPuTRiangleღ]] (talk) 15:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts